creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/SoPretentious (3)
This is the same application I used on my last attempt to apply for administrator. The only difference is another advice page I created under Accomplishments. ---- I'm here to apply for administrator's rights. My reason being mostly that I would like to remove spam/rude/pointless comments from stories, and clean up spam/shill blogs. Also, to help out with deletion appeal. And lastly, to help with keeping the site free of disruption and maintain quality standards. I would be particularly good at this. These Are All The Things I Do Currently *Blank stories from user-pages and talk pages. *Edit stories for grammar, punctuation, and format. *Add to stories that need to be reviewed. *Add to stories that need to be deleted. *Categorize pages. *Rollback improper edits. *Help users with questions on the forum. *Move pages when need be. With Administrator's Rights, I Could Do More For The Wiki *Use administrative templates on users' talk pages. *Help with deletion appeal, and outlining issues with users wondering why their story was deleted. *Uphold the Quality Standards, by editing good stories that need revision, and deleting unsalvageable stories, and protecting/unprotecting stories that need it. *Remove the Marked for Review from stories that have been revised/were unnecessarily marked for review. *Block users for: **Vandalizing the wiki (two weeks, then one month, then two months, then six months, then indefinite). **Creating an inappropriate username (indefinite). **Creating a spam page (three days, then one week, then two weeks). **Plagiarism (one month and alert staff). **Re-uploading deleted stories (warning, then one day). *Give warnings for minor issues like adding a nonexistent category (after warning is one day, then doubling the expiry time for each infraction thereafter.) **Discretion should always be used for blocks involving repeated offenses. Users who post Wikidrama/harassing behavior can be issued a two hour block or one day block if needed, then doubling the expiry time for each infraction thereafter. Accomplishments *Started the Vehicles category. *Created a grading rubric. *Created writing advice pages. *Helped clean up the videogames category. Requirements † denotes the requirement is fulfilled. :Must have been active on the wiki for six months.† ::June 9, 2014 This is the date of my first contribution to the wiki. I was active for almost four months, then had intermitted activity for a few months, and now I've been editing consistently. ::My Contributions. :Must have at least 800 edits, 600 of which must be on articles.† ::Total Edits: 4,800 ::Article Edits: 2,481 ::Archived Edits: 753 ::Edit Count. :Must know how to move files and pages.† ::Click the arrow next to the "Edit" button. Click "Rename." For files, click the image, then click "More Info" then click the arrow next to the "edit" and click "delete." :Must know how to rollback bad edits.† ::Click the arrow next to the "Edit" button. Click "History." Then select the revision you wish to remove, and click "Compare Selected Revisions." From there, you can click "undo." This will effectively rollback bad edits. There is also the option of going to a user's contribution page, and clicking "rollback" in the event of multiple cases of vandalism. :Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time.† ::This is done by going to the user's contribution page, then clicking "block user." Then add a reason and expiry time. Expiry times are outlined above. :Must know how to delete pages.† ::Click the arrow next to the "Edit" button. Then click "Delete." Add the reason for deletion. Send a message to the user, recommending the writer's workshop and pointing out the Quality Standards. :Must know how to categorize pages.† ::Scroll to the bottom of the page and click next to "Categories." Type the name of the category, and hit "Enter." Click the "Edit" button, and then click the trash-can icon to remove categories. :Must be familiar with the wiki layout.† ::Yes. TL;DR—This wiki needs another administrator and I fit the bill. I have a great eye for quality, I can format pages well, I know SPUG (check the community messages next to recent activity feed, if you don't know what that means), and I can help the wiki run better. These are thankful messages I've received for making edits on stories, and one for cleaning up vandalism. Deadline: August 30th. I feel like it's going to happen now. You have a large knowlegde on editing, coding and many N things an admin needs to know. You're obviously way better than any other candidate from last year, and meanwhile you've been trying to correct your past mistakes. I hope a 4th time won't show up this time. Bacaxi Cat (talk) 18:01, August 23, 2015 (UTC) The past months you have done a lot for the wiki. You have acquired a great deal of technical knowledge and you know how to apply it. Also, even though I haven't been that active the past month, I've noticed that you barely make any of the mistakes you made in the past and your edits are largely of high quality. I believe your technical knowledge will suit the wiki for the best. I think you deserve the rights. Even though I would have liked you to be a bit more patient with the applications. MrDupin (talk) 18:36, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :The speedrun for applications is not an issue if the candidate is nearly flawless. Some examples of that happened in the past. Bacaxi Cat Gave you an ox! 19:14, August 23, 2015 (UTC) I think it's clear from your recent contributions that you are putting a huge amount of thought into every edit you make, and that you have worked hard to fix mistakes you have made in the past. I haven't seen you being as hasty to M4R things as you have been in the past, which is good. I have had to revert you a couple of times very recently, but that's not your fault - it's just the ambiguity of some of the rules, and the Hell that is content being grandfathered in. I know you will be a responsible, dependable admin, and if the quality of your adminship is as high as the quality of your edits, I'm sure you will greatly improve the wiki. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:28, August 23, 2015 (UTC) I don't see any reason to not make SoPretentious an Admin. He's gained my confidence by improving on all of the criticisms I had in the last application: he communicates well with the admins, is leaving feedback on the Writer's Workshop, interacting with other users, and is giving each edit careful thought. I wish you well, SoPretentious; should you get the Adminship, I hope it is everything that you wanted it to be. Doom Vroom (talk) 20:56, August 23, 2015 (UTC) I think SP will make a great addition to the team. I don't think I can really add anything worthwhile to what's already been said. Jay Ten (talk) 21:12, August 23, 2015 (UTC) You've done a lot for this wiki. I think you deserve an admin right Meunstr (talk) 02:19, August 25, 2015 (UTC) There is no way I could oppose your application in good conscience. You have been one of, if not the most active and proactive rollback that I've seen on here in a long time, maybe ever. You know the in's and out's of this site and how it functions better than most and you are certainly a wealth of knowledge on all things wiki and grammar. With that said, let me add this. One this that I want to see out of you is more personality. As an admin, you will be the go to person for user issues. Some issues can be solved with a cold, text book approach, but other times, you are going to be expected to shine a warm light of humanity, and that is the one thing that I haven't seen come from you. Even this application reads rather sterile. Sure, it lists all your accomplishments, and explains in black and white why you deserve the job, but it also reads like an Apple User-Agreement, rather than a real live person actually expressing to a community of other real live people why you should get a promotion. So, that is the one thing that I would love to see you work on, because you've got everything else in the bag 10 times over. Best of luck with this, you most certainly deserve it, and I look forward to having you on the admin team. --Banningk1979 (talk) 03:03, August 27, 2015 (UTC) My first time chiming in an opinion on these things, and I'm glad I picked an easy one. When you're on, you pretty much do everything neccessary. If 9 + 10 = 21, then I'm the president of U.S.A. 02:59, August 28, 2015 (UTC)